Lluvia de Otoño
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: Se apretó las manos contra el pecho, no quería mostrar sus lágrimas. Pero se odió por permitir que él volviera con una sombrilla, para intentar rescatarla. Sin saber que había llegado muchos años tarde. Sin saber que ambos habían perdido la oportunidad cegados por su orgullo y terquedad. Él, su eterno bully personal y su gran amor. Era hora de pasar la página ¿O tal vez no?


.

.

.

.

El ruido era ensordecedor. Ella sentía en cada uno de sus pasos el constante golpeteo del agua, la lluvia se había desplomado como presagio de una tempestad ¿Habría arcoíris al final del camino? Si era así ella no era capaz de vislumbrarlo.

La lluvia se volvió más imperiosa, casi como un grito que quiere llevarse todo a su paso. La música que resonaba en sus oídos gracias a los audífonos, la sentía liberadora. Su cuerpo empapado se sentía renovado, como si el agua comenzará a limpiar todas sus penas, todas las cadenas que la aferraban a algo inexistente.

El mundo la miraba con recelo, con duda ¿Qué hacía ella bailando a media calle con el cielo cayéndose por partes? Lloraba.

Pero nadie lo sabría. Era su secreto, su único consuelo en esa realidad que se le diluía entre los dedos. De pronto su vista se nubló, la fuerza del agua la obligó a refugiarse cual alma perdida bajo el recoveco de un edificio.

No eran sus rumbos, aquél día era uno de los que denotaba que su vida estaba cambiando. Se transformaba en algo ajeno y distante. Todo estaba avanzando y ella ya no podía permitirse seguir esclava de su propia desconfianza.

Ese día era un borrón y cuenta nueva. Iba a despedirse simbólicamente. Un viaje y la promesa de amor eterno estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero ni ella ni nadie esperaron que el juego de la vida los pusiera en esa situación.

Titiritaba de frío, no había llevado un suéter consigo y ahora tenía que contemplar, ajena al juego, como la calle se vaciaba por completo. Solo el flujo del agua, que corría y se perdía en las entrañas de la ciudad, la entretenían. Hasta que una figura, con sus fuertes pisadas, removieron la tranquilidad de todo.

Crearon ondas que se expandían más allá del pequeño impacto que causaban sus tenis empapados. Ella alzó la vista y deseo después no haberlo hecho. Él la miró y sin pensarlo se colocó en el mismo pequeño espacio. Los separaban escasos centímetros y ella se mordió el labio asustada de que su corazón se escuchase.

Agachó la mirada, quería permanecer indiferente a lo que la vida le había puesto enfrente. Metió sus manos al bolsillo, encontrando su celular con la idea de subir el volumen de la música y olvidar lo que sucedía. Pero se sorprendió a sí misma apagando el aparato.

Miró hacia el frente ¿Sería una locura saltar hacia el agua y correr para escapar de esa mala jugada?

— No deja de llover ¿No?

Su voz era casi idéntica a como ella la recordaba. Se apretó las manos contra el pecho. No podía responder, sentía que la voz le temblaba, que las piernas se vencían y que esa era una prueba. Una prueba para su voluntad.

De pronto sintió una prenda sobre ella, se giró asustada — tal vez horrorizada sería la palabra adecuada — y vio sus ojos verdes. No había palabras, no las había por más que las buscara. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas así que miró hacia otro lado, mientras se desprendía de la chamarra verde.

— Parará

Dijo seca, intentando no ser agresiva pero tampoco podía dejar el más leve sentimiento de dulzura o melancolía. Él tomó la prenda, y ella sintió electricidad con el roce de su mano.

— ¿Sigues renuente a las muestras de amabilidad?

— Tú siempre te mostraste escéptico a las mías, tal vez incluso asqueado.

— Jamás me sentí así respecto a ti

— Bueno, no eras el rey de la expresión.

— ¿No tomarás mi chamarra? Puedo abrazarte si lo prefieres, como aquél otoño.

Un frío le recorrió la columna, las manos le temblaron y sintió la necesidad de golpearlo y llorar, o de llorar y golpearlo. Daba igual.

— ¿No fui yo quien te abrazó a ti zopenco?

— Te falla la memoria, después dirás que el beso en el cuello me lo diste tú.

La tomó por sorpresa. Sintió la rabia subirle por la garganta, pero no se dejó vencer por sus propias emociones. Volteó a verlo, tenía una sonrisa estúpida grabada en el rostro y la miraba como si contemplara un tierno animal indefenso.

— No creo que sea esta la conversación adecuada para dos personas que no se han visto en 9 años.

Sostuvo ella, suplicando que la lluvia disminuyera, que algo le indicara que podía huir de ahí. ¿Por qué él no podía fingir que ese encuentro era al azar? ¿Por qué él no podía mantener una conversación superficial y dejarse continuar sus vidas?

— Bien ¿Cuál crees que sea la conversación adecuada para dos personas que acaban de encontrase bajo la lluvia?

— Hablar solo del clima, de cómo volver a casa. Tal vez preguntar alguna vaguedad y continuar el camino. Pedir nuestros números telefónicos, presos de la duda, para al final nunca llamarnos, fingir interés por los 9 años de vacío, solo por rellenar el protocolo social. ¿Cómo suena?

— A algo que tu dirías, pero no sentirías. No quiero fingir interés…

— Bien, no lo finjas. Cuando esta lluvia disminuya, me pondré los audífonos y correré por esta calle, para olvidar esto.

— Escuché que te irás de la ciudad en pocos días, que te vas con tu pareja ¿Es cierto?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, sintió ganas de correr, de evadir esa realidad. Pero no lo hizo, ahí estaba el amor de su vida preguntado por su vida amorosa. Se le estrujó el corazón, las ganas de mandar todo al diablo eran fuertes, pero fugaces.

— Es cierto. Pero ya te dije, no tienes que fingir interés.

Helga no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Arnold se movió rápido y la apresionó entre sus brazos, la dejó en el hueco de su cuerpo y la pared. Y la besó. Fue un beso desesperado, ansioso. Sintió el agua bajando por su rostro y quiso creer que eran lágrimas. Que él también lloraba porque ambos eran un par de tontos.

Sintió que él mordió su labio y ella abrió la boca dispuesta a mandar al mundo por el desagüe. Su corazón latía sin control, sin ritmo, sin cause. Lo abrazó, lo hizo porque ya no tenía nada que perder, porque lo que había perdido ya no podía regresar. Porque esos 9 años eran equivalentes a todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos.

Porque su amor juvenil no fue, no sucedió aunque ella soñaba con ello. Porque lo que hubo ahí, entre ellos, fue un sinsentido. Un fugaz momento que jamás se habló, que quedó en algo incomprensible pero palpable. Sin dejar vestigios, sin huellas ni pistas. Ella lo amó, pero la página estaba por ser pasada.

Cuando ambas bocas se separaron ella notó en los ojos verdes de su amado, la desesperación, la ansiedad… el arrepentimiento. Y sintió que sus ojos se veían de la misma forma, pero ya no era el momento.

Ya no.

Tal vez de hecho nunca lo fue.

— Mi interés por ti siempre fue genuino. Helga, siempre te amé.

— Yo también, yo también te amé. Siempre, de forma intensa, profunda ¿Pero sabes qué?

La mirada de él, su voz, su calor… todo la estaba volviendo loca. No quería perderse, miró hacia un lado. Sentía el ardor del rostro. Sentía el alma consumida del deber ser, de la voz que le gritaba que tomara lo que era suyo, lo que siempre fue y al mismo tiempo nunca estuvo en sus manos. Pero también la sensación de la mano que le apretaba el corazón, y le exigía a sí misma no tomar el camino que la llevaría a perderse.

Él no contestó, sus ojos verdes eran tan claros y cristalinos que imploraban. Pero ella prosiguió.

— Ha parado de llover.

Y se adentró a las entrañas de las calles, para, como prometió: Olvidarlo todo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hellow! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, hoy una nueva historia no ficticia… bueno sí pero con toques. Lo demás es casi casi -Caso de la vida real- Esta semana termina mi FF largo "7 razones para odiar a Helga G. Pataki" y no sé si hacer un fic largo de este One Shot "Lluvia de Otoño" o hacerlo de "Captúrame!"_

 _Espero puedan checarlos y decirme cuál de las dos tramas les gustaría profundizar. ¡Saludotes!_


End file.
